Autographs & Apologies
by missing in imagination
Summary: So much for the autographs, so much for the apologies. So much for the promises I never intended to keep.' If Miley coud say how she felt to Nick, what exactly would come out? Sad NILEY ONE-SHOT.


**I'm pissed off at the Jonas Brothers and their new... whatever. And I feel extreme sympathy for Miley Cyrus. All credit goes to the random lyrics which are by random songs of Motion City Soundtrack (loveee). So it's short, and weird, but after seeing all these stupid pictures of them all going out on dates, I'm disappointed.  
**

**Autographs & Apologies**

**So much for the autographs, so much for the apologies. So much for the promises I never intended to keep.**

Maybe I can't tell you how I feel anymore, maybe I can't tell you anything. I don't even know who you are anymore. Tell me, Nick. Are you really _sorry_?

You tend to forget the simplest of things that brought you to where you stand today. If you weren't on my show and if you weren't the opening act for my tour, face it, you'd still be doing a prom-themed summer tour at balloon festivals and grungy shows up and down the east coast. But that's not where you are today. You'll never go back to those days; the past is forgettable to you. I wish it'd be forgettable to me too.

_But I get carried away with every page  
In every magazine  
The cheaper the thrill,  
the deeper I fill my head with blasphemy  
There's so much to say  
But no words to convey  
The loneliness building with each passing day  
But I'm getting used to it  
You have to get used to it_

It's funny, in a way that is the farthest thing from funny, how you can go from my best friend, to my boyfriend, to a boy that I'm scared of. But this is no cycle that keeps going in a rewind, not for us. I'm afraid you'll never be my best friend again because I won't let myself take you that seriously. You know, no matter how many people think you are this quiet, sweet, and innocent little rocker, you're a joke. I don't like jokes, Nick.

_You said we were an accident  
With accidents you'll never know what could have been  
So we were an accident  
You'll always be my favorite one_

We never went on double dates with your brothers, you never wanted me in your music video, and you never gave me your shirt. What makes me so different from her? Is she beautiful, understanding? Is she everything I'm not and never will be? I don't change for anybody and that's the biggest mistake I've ever made when I considered you my exception to that rule. I'll die my hair purple and laugh at you, and wait for that 200 trip to a Los Angeles hair salon where she'll get those highlights streaked into her dark hair. Like scars, they'll be there until you leave her like you did for me. Who's next, the Little Mermaid?

_I'll devise the best disguise  
A brand new look and take them by surprise  
They'll never guess what's not inside  
I'll express myself with ease,_

So I want to get back on track, stop making lists of 7 things, and realize that there is more to my future than you and you're 'next hit single' or your 'new romantic fling'. Because you may look thick and unhurt on the outside, but on the inside I know exactly who you are. A curly-haired 15 year old with the voice of an angel who is letting a whole lot of girls down. And I'm not the only one. We're starting to wonder when the real Nick is going to come back. Do you know how to smile anymore? Or did she take that away from you too.

_But I'm too tired to go to sleep tonight  
And I'm too weak to follow dreams tonight  
For the first time in a long time I can say  
That I want to try to get better and  
Overcome each moment  
In my own way_

I think I'm going to forget you, just as you did to me, but I'm not saying I'm giving up. I'm questioning whether you were ever worth it. Please put the tears back in my eyes, the smile back on my face, and the shine back in my hair. But never try to fix my heart. You did enough damage, and that's all the help I'll ever need from you. You've proved to me that you truly are the sensitive one and I'm the strongest.

Good luck with the music.

Good luck with Selena.

Good luck with your new friends.

Good luck with getting me back.

_So much for the autographs  
So much for apologies  
So much for the promises I never intended to keep  
How does it all add up?  
How does the story end?  
I can't let go  
I can't pretend_

**Review?**


End file.
